kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Fanon Paradox Cup
This project page is exclusively to be edited by Administrators, and is strictly for entertainment purposes. The Knight Trinity (Troisnyx, Xiggie, and Mecha) will alternate moderation of this Arena. Concept Stats In the beginning (at Lvl 5), you get 20 Stat Points to spread across STR, DEF, MAG and SPD. Each time a character levels up, he/she gets 4 new stat points to spend. You must always remember to reveal your stats at the beginning of a battle. * STR (strength) : The strength status determines the damage you deal in every hit (ex.: 5 STR points = Normal melee damage is 5). * DEF (defense) : The defense status determines your Health Points (HP) and your melee damage resistance (for every 10th DEF point, the melee damage resistance is increased by 1. Therefore, if someone attacks you with the strength of 5, you only take 4 damage). * MAG (magic) : The magic status determines your Magic Points (MP/Mana) and your magical damage resistance (for every 5th MAG point, the magical damage resistance is increased by 1. Therefore, if someone attacks you with the magical power of 10, you only take 9 damage). * SPD (speed) : The speed status determines interactive (who goes first) and dodge. To find out your current stats, do it like so: * Melee Damage : Your STR stat equals your damage. * Magical Damage : Your MAG stat + the basic damage of the chosen spell (see the next paragraph for the basic damage of each spell). * Health Points (HP) : Your DEF stat, times five + 100 (100 is the basic HP) * Magic Points (MP/Mana) : Your MAG stat, times five + 100 (100 is the basic MP) * Ability Points (AP) : Your current level divided by 2 (odd numbers go up, ex.: lvl 5 → 3) Normal Attacks One can only use one Normal Attack each turn. Normal/Melee attacks inflict damage equal to the characters STR stat. Magic and Special Attacks One can only use one Magical Attack each turn. Magical attack have greater damage that melee attacks, but at the cost of your Magic Points. Each spell has a basic damage, and when added with the MAG stat of the caster, you get the spells current damage. Each spell can be upgraded, to -ra and then -ga, each upgrade increases the basic damage of the spell by 10. Note, that while you can use the -ga type of a spell, the -ra and normal type is still accessible, though they cost less MP and deal less damage. Here is the list of basic damage for each spell: Fire : DMG=10 - MP=5 Fira : DMG=20 - MP=10 Firaga : DMG=30 - MP=15 Blizzard : DMG=10 - MP=5 Blizzara : DMG=20 - MP=10 Blizzaga : DMG=30 - MP=15 Thunder : DMG=15 - MP=10 Thundara : DMG=25 - MP=15 Thundaga : DMG=35 - MP=20 Cure : HP=20 - MP=10 Cura : HP=30 - MP=15 Curaga : HP=40 - MP=20 Reflect : DMG REF=20 - MP=15 Reflera : DMG REF=30 - MP=25 Reflega : DMG REF=40 - MP=30 Some characters with elemental powers (other than Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure and Reflect) can use other kinds of spells. Those magic spells are sorted under Special Attacks, they are usually more powerful, and may even have side effects, but all have a cooldown of 2 turns. They are listed below: Water : DMG=20 - MP=10 - Element=Water Aero : DMG=1+ - DMG REF=-1 - MP=25 - Lasts=5 turns - Element=Wind Terra : DMG=20 - MP=10- Effect=May cause a short KO - Element=Earth Demi : DMG=20 - MP=15- Effect=May cause darkness - Element=Darkness Light : DMG=10 - MP=5- Effect=May cause lightburn - Element=Light Illusion : DMG=20 - MP=10- Effect=May cause confusion - Element=Illusion Sonore : DMG=20 - MP=10 - Effect=May cause petrifaction - Element=Sound Acid : DMG=20 - MP=10 - Effect=May cause poison - Element=Poison (Acid) There are lots of more Special Attacks that are not listed here above (both elemental and non-elemental). Limit Breaks are sorted as Special Attacks, and therefore have a cooldown of 5 turns. Limit Breaks can however not be used until after/in the 10th turn of the battle. All Special attacks have a cooldown of 2 turns (or more)! Note that you can still attack normally/make some magic while the cooldown is in effect. Drive Forms Drive Forms are a state where the characters stats are boosted, and therefore giving greater damage and defense. While one is in a drive, he can also use the drive form's abilities, which are usually listed on the character's Ability page. To go in a drive form, one must have a (at least one) full Drive Bar. One drive bar equals 100 Drive points. Drive forms last (at least) 3 turns. The number of Drive bars needed and the duration of the drive is different for different Drive Forms, and it also depends on the characters current Lvl. The Drive Points are increased by 5 for every hit made, but if Drive Boost is equipped, this number is increased to 10. And if one has Damage Drive equipped, the DP (Drive Points) will be increased by 5 for every hit taken (10 with Drive Boost also equipped). Items The Items allowed are all of the healing items in the Kingdom hearts universe, here's the list: Potion : Restores 20 HP Hi-Potion : Restores 30 HP Mega-Potion : Restores 25 HP of all party members Ether : Restores 25 MP Mega-Ether : Restores 25 MP of all party members Elixir : Restores 40 HP and 40 MP Megalixir : Restores 40 HP and 40 MP to all party members You can only have as many items on you as you you have Item Slots. You begin with 3 item slots, and one is added for every 10th level. Battle Here is the battle "phase" explained. Setup When you set up the "battle screen", you use the following coding: note: name= your name text= your speech text action= your action HP= your current HP MP= your current MP DP= your current DP (optional) HPstat-= your HP minus (optional) HPstat+= your HP plus (optional) MPstat-= your MP minus (optional) MPstat+= your MP plus (optional) DPstat-= your DP minus (optional) DPstat+= your DP plus (optional) oppname=your opponents name oppaction= your opponents action oppHP= your opponents HP oppMP= your opponents MP oppHP-= your opponents HP minus (optional) oppMP-= your opponents MP minus (optional) oppDP-= your opponents DP minus (optional) Example In this example/preview, we are going to use two characters, named Joe Kerr and Lou Zar, both with the same stats: Joe Kerr and Lou Zar Lvl : 5 STR : 5 DEF : 5 MAG : 5 HP : 125 MP : 125 AP : 3 Item slots : 3 Items : Potion x3 Melee Move Now to show how to make a "normal move" (melee attack): Magical Move 'Offensive' Offensive magical moves are when used are Offensive spells. This is how you make one: ---- 'Defensive' Defensive magical moves are when used are Healing or Reflective/Protective spells. This is how you make one: Special Move Special moves are when someone uses a special attack of his. A special move has a two turn cooldown! (but remember that you can still attack normally or use spells during this cooldown). This is how you make one: Victory There are two ways to win a battle: # You win a battle once your opponent's HP reaches 1 (we don't want anyone dead here :P) # You win if your HP is higher than your opponents when the battle is over (on the end of the month) After ones player has lost the battle, the following message is placed on the bottom of the fight: Lou Zar''' has lost to Joe Kerr! Conclusion Now you know how to fight using this system, but remember that it may change as time passes! have fun!!! Arena Welcome to the Arena! This is where all the battles are held. If you want to compete here, register your character! Battle Four (August 2009) Toxin vs. Dinax ---- Toxin "All right you loser, I'm gonna kick yer sorry ass straight to The Door to Darkness!" Lvl : 100 STR : 150 DEF : 120 MAG : 0 SPD : 130 HP : 700 MP : 100 AP : 50 Item slots : 6 Items : Elixir x1, Mega-Ether x2 Dinax "Attacking before asking? Typical.....fool." Lvl : 100 STR : 50 DEF : 130 MAG : 210 SPD : 10 HP : 1150 MP : 1550 AP : 50 Item Slots : 6 Items :Mega-Potion x3 Mega-Ether x3 _______ Battle Three (July 2009) Saule vs. Vector Gray ---- Saule : "Finally I get to taste battle! But Don't worry...I'll make this quick ." Lvl : 7 STR : 6 DEF : 4 MAG : 2 SPD : 8 HP : 120 MP : 110 AP : 4 Item slots : 3 Items : Potion, Ether x2 Vector: "You're in my way, stand aside!" Lvl : 10 STR : 9 DEF : 5 MAG : 8 SPD : 10 HP : 130 MP : 1250 AP : 20 Item slots : 3 Items : Hi-Potion x2, Elixir x1 Tie between '''Saule' and '''Vector Battle Two (June 2009) Axane vs. Xashowd ---- Axane : "Well, let's get this started !" Lvl : 7 STR : 3 DEF : 7 MAG : 7 SPD : 3 HP : 135 MP : 135 AP : 4 Item slots : 3 Items : Potion, Ether x2 _______ Xashowd : "So...I'm not the last one after all." Lvl : 7 STR : 5 DEF : 5 MAG : 5 SPD : 5 HP : 125 MP : 125 AP : 4 Item slots : 3 Items : Potion x2, Ether _______ Xashowd' has lost to 'Axane! Battle One (May 2009) '''Thraxganb vs. Delacroix ---- Thraxganb : "So tell me, love, are you ready to die ?" Lvl : 7 STR : 8 DEF : 18 MAG : 0 SPD : 2 HP : 190 MP : 100 AP : 4 Item slots : 3 Items : Potion x2, Ether _______ Delacroix : "This thunderstorm is about to start !" Lvl : 7 STR : 8 DEF : 15 MAG : 3 SPD : 2 HP : 175 MP : 115 AP : 4 Item slots : 3 Items : Potion x2, Ether _______ ''Thraxganb''' has lost to '''Delacroix